You Don't Know If I Love U
by Nakazawa Ryu
Summary: cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan/haesung-kisung slight minwook/yaoi/angst/ONESHOOT


**Title : **You Don't Know If I Love U

.

**Cast : **yesung, donghae, kibum, others

.

**Pairing :** haesung, kisung slight minwook

.

**Disclaimer :** Para cast milik diri mereka sendiri. dan coretan ini punya Ryu

.

**Genre :** angst, romance,drama

.

**Warning : **BL, yaoi, shonen ai, ancur, abstrak, bahasa suka-suka yang nulis, gk tau alur, bikin mual dsb.

.

.

Ini coretan requestan dari nae twins Hanazawa a.k.a L Lawliet DN. Yang gak tau dia kerasukan setan apa bisa minta buatin coretan aneh kayak gini sama Ryu. yang bilang dia sedang tergila-gila dengan Donge ahjussi dan ingin melihatnya menderita(?) disini O.o

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**GAK DIWAJIBKAN BUAT BACA**

** .**

** .**

happy reading~

.

.

.

pagi yang cerah, angin musim dingin berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan hawa dingin yang membuat siapa saja enggan untuk bangun dan memilih tetap bergelung dibawah selimut.

.

Begitu juga dengan namja tampan yang masih asik bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Mengarungi alam mimpi terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika telinganya seperti berdengung mendengar suara bariton meneriakkan namanya.

.

"yak! Lee donghae, sampai kapan kau mau terus tidur hah? Kita sudah hampir terlambat kau tau." ujar seorang namja lain pada namja yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Atau kita bisa memangilnya donghae.

.

"eemmm... Sebentar lagi hyung" jawab donghae tanpa membuka matanya.

.

"YAK! Lee Donghae, SEKARANG KITA SUDAH BENAR-BENAR TERLAMBAT JIKA KAU TIDAK JUGA BANGUN." Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat beberapa penghuni kamar asrama disebelah mereka terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja itu berjalan-jika tidak mau dibilang berlari-dengan sangat cepat melewati koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka. Mereka sungguh terlambat kali ini. Sedikit nasib baik karena si penjaga gerbang mau membukakan pintu untuk mereka tadi.

.

"telingaku masih berdengung. Kau sengaja mau membuatku tuli tadi ya hyung?" ucap si namja tampan.

"itu salahmu ikan jelek. siapa suruh kau sulit sekali dibangunkan. lihat. karena kau kita jadi terlambat. aku tidak mau tau. kalau sampai nanti aku dihukum Park songsaenim. kau harus bertanggung jawab." ucap si namja manis panjang lebar.

.

"yah yesung hyung, aku juga pasti akan dihukum. kau tidak tau kan siapa yang masuk jam pertama di kelasku? Kim songsaenim. kau tau sendiri seberapa kilernya dia. sedangkan kau sendiri, aku yakin Park songsaenim tidak akan menghukummu. kau kan siswa kesayangannya."

.

"itu deritamu ikan amis" ujar si namja manis-yesung-sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. berlari meninggalkan si namja tampan..  
"yak! yesung hyung. awas kau." teriak si namja tampan. Namun detik berikutnya dia terseyum dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

donghae pov~

.

hai. aku lee donghae. siswa angkatan II di Paran senior high school. sekolah khusus namja. dan yang itu tadi yesung hyung. dia rommate ku di asrama. Dia siswa angkatan III. kami sudah bersama sejak pertama aku masuk kesekolah ini. dia sangat baik dan menyayangiku sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. sama sepertinya, aku juga menyayanginya. tapi tidak sebagai hyung. aku menyayanginya lebih dari itu. lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng ke hyungnya. lebih dari yang dia tau. Atau bolehkah aku menganggap ini cinta?

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan yesung hyung sedang berada di kantin bersama kedua teman kami, sungmin dan ryeowook. boleh aku membocorkan satu rahasia disini? sungmin dan ryeowook itu sepasang kekasih. dan hanya mereka berdua yang tau bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada yesung hyung. mereka selalu menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. hey, tapi itu tidak semudah kedengarannya. terlalu banyak resiko menurutku. bagaimana kalau yesung hyung menolakku dan menjaga jarak dariku? oh, demi apapun aku lebih baik membawa perasaan ini mati terkubur bersama jasatku daripada harus jauh dari yesung hyung. untuk saat ini, bisa melihatnya tersenyum setiap saat saja sudah cukup untukku.

.

Donghae pov end~

.

.

.

yesung masih terus mengomel kaaren dia dihukum membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah mereka sendirian tadi. dan aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengatakan seberapa luas halaman itu hingga membuat yesung mengomel tiada henti seperti ini. sungguh hal yang tidak penting kurasa.

.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab lee donghae. ini semua karena ulahmu. kalau saja kau bisa sedikit lebih enak jika dibangunkan. kita tidak akan terlambat dan aku tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah yang tidak perlu aku ceritakan lagi berapa luasnya.

.

"yah hyung, bisakah kau berhenti? kau sudah mengulang kalimat itu sepuluh kali mulai kita keluar dari kelas tadi kau tau." donghae berujar jengah. bukan apa-apa. dia hanya tidak ingin hyung manisnya itu menjadi sorotan siswa lain sejak tadi karena terus bicara tanpa henti.

.

"yak! Lee Donghae. aku seperti ini juga karena kau. huft..." yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggebungkan pipi chubbynya. pose yang sungguh menggemaskan di mata donghae. sungguh, hyungnya ini lebih tua darinya. tapi kenapa terkadang bertingkah layaknya anak berusia 8 tahun?

.

.

"sudahlah, mengomelimu sejak tadi membuatku haus. aku mau membeli minuman dulu. dan kau harus membayarnya. araseo?" donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. sungguh malas menjawab hyungnya yang entah kenapa memiliki kadar kecerewetan melebihi ahjumma-ahjumma.

.

.

.

apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu pada yesung hyung, donghae-ah?" sungmin bertanya saat yesung sudah pergi hendak membeli minuman.

.

"kkkk... aku yakin kau tau apa jawabanku sungmin-ah. aku rasa untuk saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya" donghae berujar santai.  
.

"kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak setahun yang lalu lee donghae. lalu mau sampai kapan kau mau menyimpan perasaanmu? memangnya kapan waktu yang tepat menurutmu?" sungmin menjawab sedikit kesal.  
.

"aku hanya tidak mau dia menjauhiku saat tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya. mungkin aku akan mati saat itu juga, semua itu tidah segampang kedengarannya kau tau?" donghae menghela napas dan kembali meminum minuman yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

.

.

.

donghae pov~

.

.

bugh~

.

.

aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara saat kudengar ada sesuatu atau seseorang? entahlah- jatuh dibelakangku. dan mataku langsung melebar melihat yesung hyung terduduk di lantai kantin dengan sebotol kaleng minuman tarletak disebelahnya.

.

saat aku bangkit akan menolong yesung hyung kulihat seorang namja yang mungkin menabrak yesung hyung lebih dulu menolongnya. oh, kau terlambat lee donghae.

.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? maaf aku terburu-buru tadi" orang itu membantu yesung hyung berdiri. oh aku ingat namja ini. dia kim kibum. siswa angkatan II sama sepertiku. hanya saja kami beda kelas. aku di kelas C sedangkan dia di kelas A mengingat betapa jeniusnya dia.

.

aku lihat yesung hyung menggumamkan kata 'gwenchana' secara lirih. dia tertunduk. seperti malu dan aku bisa melihat ada semburat merah di pipi chubby nya. tidak, aku mohon jangan hyung.

.

.

Dan semenjak kejadian di kantin itu, entah bagaimana ceritanya yesung hyung sekarang menjadi dekat dengan si Kim Kibum itu. sampai pada suatu kenyataan seperti menamparku. sakit, ini sungguh itu, di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku melihat Kim Kibum menyatakan cintanya pada yesung hyung. dan yesung hyung menerimanya. dia tampak sangat bahagia. yah Lee Donghae, kesempatanmu hilang sudah.

.

.

Donghae pov end~

.

.

.

.

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. menutup matanya dengan lengan. sungguh. hatinya seperti ditaburi oleh racun. sakit sekali. tapi siapa yang mau ia salahkan? yesung? oh tidak. dia yang salah disini. kalau saja dia lebih berani, mungkin yesung sudah menjadi miliknya saat ini. tapi sekarang? mungkin yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah terseyum untuk yesung. bukankah yang terpenting baginya adalah kebahagiaan yesung? selalu melihat seyum namja manis itu. walaupun itu akan menghancurkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Donghae baru akan memejamkan matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Dan tanpa perlu melihat donghae sudah tau siapa yang datang. Yesung, siapa lagi.

.

"Donghae-ya, ireona. Ayo. Kau harus mendengar ceritaku. Palli ireona.." yesung terus mengguncangkan badan donghae. Memaksa namja itu untuk bangun.

.

"aish hyung. Aku sangat lelah." donghae berujar malas. Namun toh dia tetap bangun. Mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan yesung. Yesung terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya.

.

Sebenarnya donghae tau apa yang ingin di sampaikan yesung. Tapi dia diam. Memilih berpura-pura tidak tau dan mendengarkan cerita yesung terdengar lebih baik.

.

"Apa kau tau..."

"tidak hyung." Donghae memotong perkataan yesung. Membuat namja manis itu memberengut kesal.

.

"Yak! Lee Donghae. Dengarkan aku dulu." ucap yesung kesal yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari namja tampan itu.

"kau menyebalkan"

"baiklah hyung. Mian. Kau mau cerita apa memangnya?" donghae melipat kakinya, dan menopang dagu dengan yesung kembali berbinar,

.

"kau tau, kim kibum. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi."

"lalu kau menerimanya?" pertanyaan bodoh lee donghae. Bahkan kau sudah jawabannya.

.

"tentu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menolak seorang kim kibum. Haaahhh... Hae-ah. Aku sungguh bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka namja seperti kim kibum mau denganku." sakit. Bukankah tadi dia sudah melihat sendiri saat kibum menyatakan perasaan dan yesung menerimanya. Tapi mendengar yesung menceritakan hal itu membuat hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan? Dan bodohnya dia masih tersenyum ditengah getaran menyakitkan itu.

.

"chukkae kalau begitu yesung hyung. Kupikir tidak ada yang mau denganmu. Tapi ternyata kau malah mendapatkan seorang kim kibum. Kau sungguh beruntung." yah, beruntung. Kim kibum sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan yesung.

.

"ne. aku memang beruntung. Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak ingin mencari seorang kekasih huh?" tanya yesung pada donghae yang sedikit melamun. Ada yang aneh dengan dongsaengnya ini. 'Mungkin dia benar-benar lelah' fikirnya.

"ah, aku... Sudah ada namja yang kusukai hyung" donghae menunduk. Entah kenapa dia merasa malu.

"jinjjayo? Siapa namja beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hati dongsaeng ikanku ini?"

'kau hyung. Kau lah namja itu.' ucap donghae dalam hati.

.

.

"itu rahasia hyung. Nanti kalau kau sampai tau. Kau akan memberitahukannya. Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.""yak! Kau ini pelit sekali. Sebaiknya kau cepat mengatakan isi hatimu padanya. Atau dia akan di ambil orang lain" ujar yesung seraya mengacak surai tembaga donghae.

.

'bahkan dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain hyung' donghae mengangguk kecil seraya membalas senyuman yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang berjalan menuju kelas yesung. Ini sudah jam pulang. Dan seperti biasa dia akan pergi ke kelas namja manis itu untuk mengajaknya pulang seketika langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Pemandangan di depannya seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Sakit. Nafasnya sesak. Seolah-olah persediaan oksigen disekitarnya menipis.

.

Di depan sana, terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang memagut bibir satu sama lain. Dua orang namja yang sangat ia kenal. Yang satu orang merupakan pujaan hatinya. Yesung dan kibum. Terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman mereka. Membuat satu lagi luka di hati donghae.

.

.

Dan entah ada apa sebenarnya. Atau takdir memang senang mempermainkan perasaan seorang Lee Donghae. Setiap kali kibum dan yesung melakukan ciuman, pasti donghae melihatnya. Bukankah itu menyebalkan. Dan kenapa kim kibum begitu ketagihan mencium bibir kisabel itu? Oh, sepertinya Lee Donghae tidak perlu menanyakan alasannya. Salahkan bibir seorang kim yesung yang selalu terlihat menggoda. Bahkan Donghae sendiri sudah sangat lama ingin mencicipinya.

.

.

Donghae pov~

.

semenjak yesung hyung jadian dengan kibum. Entah kenapa hari-hari begitu berat untukku. Bahkan mereka selalu mengumbar keromantisan mereka. Dan yesung hyung yang selalu bercerita bagaimana dia semakin mencintai seorang kim kibum. Tidak taukah kau hyung, bahwa aku terluka mendengarnya. Kibum memang namja yang baik. Dan dia cocok untukmu hyung. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh. Tetap memilih bertahan di tengah derak menyakitkan ini.

.

"Haaahhh" ku hela napas panjang. Mengusap wajahku kasar. Dan melangkah menuju kamar kami.

.

"eummhhh... Kibum ahhh~"

tanganku terhenti saat akan memutar handel tadi itu? Itu? Yesung hyung. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara yang mendesahkan nama seseorang. Tanpa ku sadari, air mata telah mengalir tanpa ku perintah. Tubuhku serasa lemas. Seakan kekuatanku menguar entah kemana. Ku eratkan genggamanku pada handel pintu untuk menopang tubuhku. Sakit. Sungguh. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Kenapa mereka harus melakukannya di kamar ini?

.

Kenapa tubuh ini tidak bisa kugerakkan. Ini seperti sebilah pedang dan ribuan jarum menghujam tepat di jantungku sekaligus. Menyakitkan. Tapi kenapa aku masih tetap berdiri disini? Mendengarkan desahan dua orang yang saling bersahutan di dalam sana. Bodoh. Ayo pergi Lee Donghae. Pergi.

.

Donghae pov end~

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya dari 'kegiatan'nya bersama kibum tadi. Terkadang dia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan 'itu' dengan kibum tadi? Benar-benar gila fikirnya.

.

.

Ceklek~

.

.

ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Dan seketika matanya membulat melihat donghae masuk dengan keadaan yang sungguh jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Keadaannya sungguh kacau. Mata bengkak dan rambut acak-acakan.

.

Yesung langsung menghampiri donghae dan namja tampan itu langsung memeluk yesung tiba-tiba. Begitu erat. Kembali menangis disana.

.

"hae-ya, ada ap..."

"dia sudah bersama orang lain hyung. Aku tidak bisa menggapainya lagi. Tidak bisa hiks... Hiks..." donghae memotong ucapan yesung. Semakin tergugu.

.

Yesung bingung. Dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya hancur seperti ini. Hatinya juga merasakan sakit. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengelus punggung donghae perlahan. Membiarkan namja tampan itu menangis dipelukannya.

.

.

.

2 years later

.

.

sudah dua tahun berlalu. Dan donghae tidak menyangka hubungan itu akan berlanjut sampai sejauh disinilah donghae sekarang. Duduk di depan grand piano besar di pernikahan yesung dan -jarinya mulai berlari di atas tuts-tuts lagu itupun . Menggema di ruangan besar itu.

.

Entah kenapa. Yesung merasa lagu itu untuknya. Mencerminkan perasaan Donghae padanya. Dan air mata itu mengalir dipipi chubby nya tanpa di perintah. Sementara di sudut lain, sungmin dan ryeowook hanya memandang prihatin ke arah donghae.

.

Lagu itu berakhir. Menyisakan Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dan detik berikutnya dia bangkit. Terseyum miris ke arah yesung yang kini menangis tergugu di pelukan kibum. Berjalan menghampiri namja manis itu.

.

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Berbahagialah." Donghae menghapus air mata dipipi Yesung."mianhe hae-ya. Jeongmal mianhe hiks... Hiks..." yesung terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"sssttt... Kau tidak perlu minta maaf hyung. Aku yang salah disini. Aku yang terlalu pengecut." Donghae berujar beralih pada Kibum yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"aku titip yesung hyung padamu. Kim kibum. Jaga dia, jangan biarkan setetes air matapun jatuh dari mata indahnya. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Donghae mendekati yesung. Mencium kening namja manis itu sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Menghiraukan yesung yang semakin tergugu dan juga sungmin dan Ryeowook yang terus meneriakkan namanya. Terus melangkah keluar dari gedung mewah itu. Pergi membawa cintanya.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

Huwaaa gomen Hanazawa-chan kalau angst nya kurang dan Hae ahjussi kurang tersiksa disini. Hanya seperti ini bisanya :D

dan buat We Love You Kim Yesung. entah kapan itu akan di lanjut. Tunggu mood Ryu membaik. karena kemari Ryu udah ngetik separuh buat chapt 1. eh? tiba-tiba lampu mati dengan santainya dan ketikan Ryu hilang dengan indahnya u,u

belum lagi semalam ada yang bilang tulisan Ryu ini tidak lebih bagus dari karangan anak SD hiks...hiks...

jadilah Ryu DOWN seketika. mungkin Ryu harus banyak-banyak nonton Tsubasa agar mood Ryu kembali #gk ada hubungannya xD

atau memang gak ada yang nunggu coretan Ryu yang lain. oke, siip berarti gak ada yang perlu dilanjut^^

yosh, ini malah jadi curhat #getok pala ndiri -_-

.

.

Review please :D


End file.
